Various devices have been constructed or proposed for mounting a light source or other electrical component onto a panel such as a sheet metal instrument panel or control panel of an electrical control unit or other electrical device. One commonly used device for mounting an electrical lamp socket to a panel, includes a U-shaped metal bracket having a rear flange which supports the lamp socket and a front flange with a circular opening aligned with a circular opening formed in the panel. An externally threaded tubular metal bushing extends through the aligned openings and receives a nut for securing the bracket to the panel. Usually the metal bushing supports a translucent lens which projects forwardly from the panel and covers a lamp element inserted into the socket. The lens may be removable to provide for replacing the lamp element when required.
It has been found that substantial time and labor is required for installing such a U-shaped metal bracket and threaded bushing for supporting a removable lamp socket or other electrical component, and this time and labor become very significant when the component is used in a product produced in high volume. Furthermore, the cost of producing the metal brackets and threaded bushing and nuts is sometimes greater than the cost of producing the electrical component. Moreover, when the product is subject to vibration, it is also possible for the nut to vibrate loose causing a loss of ground, and thus a lock washer or other locking means are usually required for securing the nut after it is tightened.